Macy's Last Words
by Charlie07
Summary: The first page is chapter 1, click on the bottom for the following chapters. What do you think? If you like it I'll continue another story that follows the cliffhanger that ends this story. CHARACTERS: Brooke,Thorne,Macy,Ridge and Taylor. Enjoy!
1. Chapter One

          Beauty and Power

My favorite storylines that The Bold And The Beautiful created have been the many love affairs of Brooke Logan Forrester Forrester Forrester. My all time favorite was the Brooke/Thorne/Macy triangle. I will be continuing the show in chapters as if Brooke and Thorne were still together and as if they are happily married. I will be introducing the return of Macy, and I will also be fitting in Ridge and Taylor.

CHAPTER ONE

Lying in her Beverly Hills mansion on her bed Brooke Logan slept by her husband, Thorne Forrester. Waking from the ocean air coming through the open window Brooke opened her eyes, ready to start a new day. She took her hand and rubbed her husbands back in a circular motion. She had never thought that the day would come when she would finally find true love. No more lies or secrets, she could finally be happy. Memories of her past Forrester husbands, Eric and Ridge went through her mind. How badly the Forrester's thought of her. The only Forrester that had a big enough heart to forgive her was Thorne. For that she new they would always be together.

"Awake already?" Came her husband's tired voice.

"It's nine o'clock, we should get ready for work. We have a board meeting with your brother about promoting the lingerie line in half an hour."

Brooke didn't have many accomplishments, but her fashion house Forrester Creations was something she always had to keep her sane.

"Work, Hun? Well I have a better Idea…" Thorne's voice trailed off.

"Thorne!" Brooke giggled getting up from the bed. "I'm having a shower, and no you can't join me," she laughed walking into the bathroom.

"Suit yourself!" He called out as she closed the door. Thorne closed his eyes and started to dream. He dreamt of the night he and Brooke had fallen in love, and how far they had come since then. His dream soon turned into a nightmare when visions of his first wife, Macy Alexander entered his mind. He shivered, still asleep as he saw Macy's bleeding face crying out for help as she lay on the road beside her car that she had driven into the bridge entering Los Angeles. She cried out begging for him to help, but he could get her leg out from the smashed in car. It was his entire fault. That night Macy had found out about his affair with Brooke. He and Brooke had told her about their undying love for each other, and she had gone off the deep end. She died because he didn't love her.****

Sweat poured off Thorne's face as he tossed around in the satin seats in his bed as he cried out for Macy. He couldn't make himself wake up; his mind just kept going back to Macy's bleeding face. Feeling the gentle hand touching his face, Thorne reached out to touch Brooke. When he opened his eyes, and wept the sweat away from his face he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Macy stood beside him whispering that it would all be okay.


	2. following chapters

CHAPTER TWO

            "Thorne wake up, darling it's me," came Brooke's voice as she shook her husband by his shoulders.

            "Macy!" Panted Thorne. "Oh Brooke, it's just you, I had a terrible dream about Macy…I need some water."

            "Of course," Brooke said, getting up to fetch some water. "Darling, what's wrong?" There was no answer. When she returned to the bed Thorne's eyes were closed and he was already back in a deep sleep.

            "It's to sleazy Brooke. I mean maybe you've forgotten about how Forrester used to be, but I sure haven't. Our designs used to be classic, and now all that's left is trashy lingerie."

            "Ridge, you seem to often forget that I am CEO of this company, Brooke's Bedroom line has been very successful," Brooke argued.

            "Yes you're right, but still," Ridge continued. He kept on talking about the new designs but Brooke wasn't lisening. Brooke was staring out the window at the busy street in front of her fashion house thinking about what Thorne could have been dreaming about while she had been in the shower. It was Macy. It had to be. 

            "Brooke, what's wrong?" Came Ridge's comforting voice. Tears started down Brooke's face as she turned to Ridge as she snuggled herself in to his shoulder.

CHAPTER THREE

            Thorne stood beside the counter in his kitchen fixing himself a sandwich. He had to try to distract himself but he couldn't. Macy's bloody face kept on appearing in his head.

            "Thorne," came a soft voice. Thorne turned around to see beautiful red hair on a heart shaped head with glistening blue eyes looking up at him.

            "Macy?" He managed to stutter. "Macy is that you?"

            "It's me Thorne, but I'm not here as the same person that I used to be. I've been sent back down here to talk to you, to guide you through this difficult period of time."

            "You came back down from where?" he asked pale faced.

            "It doesn't matter Thorne, all I can say is that I have forgiven you for your mistakes, and I'm alright. But you Thorne, you're not," Macy said.

            "I don't deserve to be forgiven," he said.

            "Yes you do Thorne. It's Brooke that doesn't deserve to be forgiven she's manipulating you. She's blinded you from what's real. Thorne you have to do leave her, you have to do what's right if you ever really want to be forgiven."

            "I can't just leave her, she's my wife Macy. 

"You will do what's right. You have to." With those words Macy Alexander disappeared, leaving Thorne alone in his kitchen.

CHAPTER FOUR

            "Thorne…What are you doing what is all of this?" Brooke asked as she walked into her bedroom. "Why are you packing? What are all of the suitcases for?"

            "I'm leaving Brooke, I can't stay in Los Angeles any more." Thorne answered.

            "What do you mean, Thorne you can't just leave? What about us?" Brooke ranted.

            "There is no us Brooke. Macy talked to me, she told me that I could still have a second chance at life, but that I couldn't do it with you."

            "Macy is dead Thorne, for gods sake!"

            "It's over Brooke, I don't want to be with you anymore."

            "Thorne put down the suitcase, you aren't leaving!" Brooke screamed. "You can't leave me, Thorne don't go." Thorne walked out the bedroom door but stopped and turned back at the stairs. "You don't have a chance Brooke, I don't think you can ever change." He turned down the stairs and walked away.

            "Thorne!!!"Brooke sobbed, "You can't leave me!"

            Still in tears Brooke picked up the phone and dialed Ridge's number. His wife Taylor answered:

            "Hello?" Came Taylor's voice.

            "Taylor I need to speak to Ridge," Brooke answered desperately.

            "Just a minute." Taylor gave Ridge the phone. "Hello," he said into the phone.

            "Ridge it's me," came Brooke's voice. "I miss you."


End file.
